


In Absence of Fear

by Mousebane



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Copperhead is a flirt, Copperhead isn't bright, Diary chapters are 1st POV, Diary/Journal Start, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Doctor Jonathan Crane, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jervis Tetch is creepy, Joker has his moments, Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma Friendship, Minor Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, OFC is an adopted as Nygma's sister, Original Character Death(s), Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma Friendship, Partial Nudity, Possessive Scarecrow, Possessive Sex, President Lex Luthor, Protective Harvey Dent, Protective Victor Fries, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Slow Build, Sweet Edward Nygma, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, teenage runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Check Tags for Warnings!
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s), Scarecrow/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. June 14, 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciarda's diary is written in hexadecimal code. translation is at the end of each chapter.

4d 6f 6d 20 61 6e 64 20 64 61 64 20 68 61 76 65 20 66 6f 72 67 6f 74 74 65 6e 20 6d 79 20 62 69 72 74 68 64 61 79 20 61 67 61 69 6e 2e 20 49 27 6d 20 6e 6f 74 20 61 6c 6c 6f 77 65 64 20 74 6f 20 69 6e 76 69 74 65 20 66 72 69 65 6e 64 73 20 6f 76 65 72 20 61 6e 64 20 49 20 6e 65 76 65 72 20 67 65 74 20 74 6f 20 68 61 6e 67 20 6f 75 74 20 77 69 74 68 20 6f 74 68 65 72 20 6b 69 64 73 2e 20 54 68 65 79 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 63 61 72 65 20 61 62 6f 75 74 20 53 68 61 75 6e 61 20 26 20 53 69 6e 65 61 64 2e 20 6e 61 6e 6e 61 20 61 6e 64 20 67 72 61 6e 64 61 20 69 67 6e 6f 72 65 20 6d 65 20 74 6f 6f 2e 20 49 20 63 61 6e 27 74 20 73 74 61 6e 64 20 74 68 65 20 77 61 79 20 74 68 65 79 20 74 72 65 61 74 20 6d 65 20 61 6e 79 6d 6f 72 65 2e 20 74 6f 6d 6f 72 72 6f 77 20 69 27 6d 20 72 75 6e 6e 69 6e 67 20 61 77 61 79 2e 20 49 20 68 65 61 72 20 74 68 65 72 65 27 73 20 61 20 72 69 63 68 20 6d 61 6e 20 6e 61 6d 65 64 20 42 72 75 63 65 20 57 61 79 6e 65 20 69 6e 20 47 6f 74 68 61 6d 20 43 69 74 79 2c 20 4e 4a 20 77 68 6f 20 61 64 6f 70 74 73 20 6f 72 70 68 61 6e 73 2e 20 49 20 77 6f 6e 64 65 72 20 69 66 20 68 65 2019 6c 6c 20 61 64 6f 70 74 20 6d 65 20 74 6f 6f 2e 20 4d 61 79 62 65 20 68 65 20 63 61 6e 20 66 69 6e 64 20 6d 65 20 61 20 6e 69 63 65 20 66 61 6d 69 6c 79 20 69 6e 73 74 65 61 64 2e 20 4d 6f 6d 20 61 6e 64 20 64 61 64 20 64 6f 6e 27 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 69 76 65 20 62 65 65 6e 20 73 61 76 69 6e 67 20 75 70 20 65 76 65 72 79 20 62 69 74 20 6f 66 20 6d 6f 6e 65 79 20 49 27 76 65 20 65 76 65 72 20 66 6f 75 6e 64 2e 20 74 68 65 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 70 65 72 73 6f 6e 20 77 68 6f 20 73 65 65 6d 73 20 74 6f 20 63 61 72 65 20 69 73 20 6d 72 73 20 66 72 69 6e 67 65 2e 20 69 20 77 69 73 68 20 73 68 65 20 68 61 64 6e 27 74 20 67 6f 6e 65 20 6f 75 74 20 6f 66 20 74 6f 77 6e 20 6f 72 20 65 6c 73 65 20 69 64 20 6a 75 73 74 20 73 6e 65 61 6b 20 6f 75 74 20 61 6e 64 20 67 6f 20 74 6f 20 68 65 72 20 68 6f 75 73 65 2e 20 49 27 6d 20 6e 6f 74 20 74 61 6b 69 6e 67 20 6d 75 63 68 20 77 69 74 68 20 6d 65 2e 20 74 68 65 20 77 61 74 65 72 20 70 61 63 6b 20 69 20 73 74 6f 6c 65 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 64 61 64 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 68 6f 6c 64 20 61 20 6c 69 74 74 6c 65 2e 20 41 6c 6c 20 49 20 77 61 73 20 61 62 6c 65 20 74 6f 20 66 69 74 20 6f 6e 20 74 68 65 20 74 65 73 74 20 70 61 63 6b 20 77 69 74 68 20 61 20 66 75 6c 6c 20 62 6c 61 64 64 65 72 20 6f 66 20 77 61 74 65 72 20 77 61 73 20 6d 79 20 6a 6f 75 72 6e 61 6c 20 61 6e 64 20 70 65 6e 2e.

Síofra quietly closed her journal and slipped it into the pack. Setting the pack under her bed she crawled in and waited. She listened quietly waiting for the telltale signs of her father going to bed. The moment the spring mattress groaned Síofra slipped out the window clutching a fanny pack and her water pack to her chest. The moment she stepped over the property line, Síofra clipped the packs to her and started walking North. _Maybe this time I'll make it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom and dad have forgotten my birthday again. I'm not allowed to invite friends over and I never get to hang out with other kids. They only care about Shauna & Sinead. nanna and granda ignore me too. I can't stand the way they treat me anymore. tomorrow i'm running away. I hear there's a rich man named Bruce Wayne in Gotham City, NJ who adopts orphans. I wonder if he’ll adopt me too. Maybe he can find me a nice family instead. Mom and dad don't know ive been saving up every bit of money I've ever found. the only person who seems to care is mrs fringe. i wish she hadn't gone out of town or else id just sneak out and go to her house. I'm not taking much with me. the water pack i stole from dad will only hold a little. All I was able to fit on the test pack with a full bladder of water was my journal and pen.


	2. June 20, 2003

49 20 68 61 76 65 20 62 65 65 6e 20 77 61 6c 6b 69 6e 67 20 66 6f 72 20 73 69 78 20 64 61 79 73 20 6e 6f 77 2e 20 49 20 68 61 76 65 20 73 74 61 72 74 65 64 20 63 61 6c 6c 69 6e 67 20 6d 79 73 65 6c 66 20 43 69 61 72 64 61 20 4c 6f 76 65 72 69 64 67 65 2e 20 49 20 66 65 65 6c 20 73 6f 20 74 69 72 65 64 20 62 75 74 20 49 20 6d 75 73 74 20 6b 65 65 70 20 6d 6f 76 69 6e 67 2e 20 49 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 72 65 73 74 20 74 6f 6e 69 67 68 74 20 61 6e 64 20 72 69 73 65 20 77 69 74 68 20 74 68 65 20 64 61 77 6e 2e 20 49 20 68 61 76 65 20 74 61 6b 65 6e 20 73 68 65 6c 74 65 72 20 69 6e 20 61 20 6f 72 63 68 61 72 64 20 61 6e 64 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 74 61 6b 65 20 77 68 61 74 20 69 20 6e 65 65 64 2e 20 49 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 73 75 72 65 20 74 6f 20 6c 65 61 76 65 20 73 6f 6d 65 20 6d 6f 6e 65 79 2e 20 47 6f 6f 64 20 6e 69 67 68 74 2e

Ciarda nestled under the trees quickly falling asleep. _I'm almost home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been walking for six days now. I have started calling myself Ciarda Loveridge. I feel so tired but I must keep moving. I will rest tonight and rise with the dawn. I have taken shelter in a orchard and will only take what i need. I will be sure to leave some money. Good night.


End file.
